Endings
Incomplete, still under construction. ---- Throughout the events of Mystic Messenger, there are several endings in each character's specific route. Depending on the choices of the player made within the ten days prior to Day 11, the player can obtain either a Good Ending, Normal Ending, one of the three Bad Story Endings, or one of the three Bad Relationship Endings. When the player reaches Day 11, the number of guests who attend the party on that day will be the determinant of whether the player gets the Good Ending, or the Normal Ending. Once the player has obtained the Good Ending of a character's route, they will be able to unlock that specific character's After Ending for 20 hourglasses. Prologue: Bad Ending During the prologue, it is possible to get a secret bad ending with Unknown, when the player first starts the game. Replies made prior to the revelation of the address to Rika's apartment is up to the player's discretion. Requirements: Answer with the following responses when he asks about the password lock outside Rika's apartment #Unknown: "Is there a password lock on the door?" "Hmm. Don't see one." #Unknown: "That's strange. There's really nothing? There's nothing to put in the password?" "There's nothing" #Unknown: "... You sure?" "It's not here." This will trigger the secret visual novel sequence, which leads to a bad end. Casual Story: Day 5 Bad Ending For a more detailed description of this ending, see Casual Story. Yoosung becomes aware of the fact that he and everyone else in the RFA chatroom are merely just fictional characters being programmed to say certain things, and proceeds to raise suspicions towards V and 707 whom seemed to be the only ones with free will in the RFA chatrooms, revealing that V was the mastermind behind this entire messenger. He eventually ends up following Unknown to Mint Eye, and Jaehee, unable to find Yoosung at his home, warns the player to make up their mind before making any further decisions, since they did not obtain a specific route by the end of Day 4. Requirements: Miss more than 50% of the chats from Day 1 to Day 4 in Casual Story. Yoosung's Route For more detailed descriptions of the endings obtainable via Yoosung's route, see Yoosung. Normal Ending Requirements: #Successfully reach Day 11 in Yoosung's route. #The player must have less than 14 emails from guests with 'Confirmed' status. Bad Endings Bad Story Ending 1 Bad Story Ending 2 Bad Story Ending 3 Bad Relationship Ending 1 Bad Relationship Ending 2 Bad Relationship Ending 3 Good Ending Requirements: #Successfully reach Day 11 in Yoosung's route. #The player must have 14 or more emails from guests with 'Confirmed' status. After Ending Requirements: #Obtain Yoosung's Good Ending #Spend 20HG to unlock the After Ending. Zen's Route For more detailed descriptions of the endings obtainable via Zen's route, see Zen. Normal Ending Requirements: #Successfully reach Day 11 in Zen's route. #The player must have less than 14 emails from guests with 'Confirmed' status. Bad Endings Bad Story Ending 1 Bad Story Ending 2 Bad Story Ending 3 Bad Relationship Ending 1 Bad Relationship Ending 2 Bad Relationship Ending 3 Good Ending Requirements: #Successfully reach Day 11 in Zen's route. #The player must have 14 or more emails from guests with 'Confirmed' status. After Ending Requirements: #Obtain Zen's Good Ending #Spend 20HG to unlock the After Ending. Jaehee's Route For more detailed descriptions of the endings obtainable via Jaehee's route, see Jaehee Kang. Normal Ending Requirements: #Successfully reach Day 11 in Jaehee's route. #The player must have less than 14 emails from guests with 'Confirmed' status. Bad Endings Bad Story Ending 1 Bad Story Ending 2 Bad Story Ending 3 Bad Relationship Ending 1 Bad Relationship Ending 2 Bad Relationship Ending 3 Good Ending Requirements: #Successfully reach Day 11 in Jaehee's route. #The player must have 14 or more emails from guests with 'Confirmed' status. After Ending The after ending starts with a chat room conversation between Jumin Han, 707, Zen and Yoosung. Jumin is the first one to talk, and it is revealed that after Jaehee quit working for Jumin, Yoosung became her replacement and has been working for him for the past few months prior to the conversation. Even though Jumin expects Yoosung to perform Jaehee's old service, Yoosung is not his chief secretary nor just a regular secretary. Zen and 707 tease Yoosung for working under Jumin and how he makes him do unrelated work, specifically bringing him wine. Yoosung then brings up how Jumin has been saying "damn" too much, expressing his discomfort towards it. Jumin tells Yoosung that he hasn't checked his schedule yet and 707 reveals that they will be attending Jaehee's cafe's opening together. Afterwards, in a subsequent visual story mode, the rest of the RFA members reveals their feelings regarding the cafe's opening. While everyone else expresses their positive opinions, Jumin is the only one to give a negative remark about the place. When Zen says if they should go see the ladies -- Jaehee and MC -- a visual of a long-haired Jaehee and MC with aprons in the cafe is then revealed. Jaehee greets the rest of the RFA members with a "Hello...!", welcoming them to her newly opened cafe. Requirements: #Obtain Jaehee's Good Ending #Spend 20HG to unlock the After Ending. Deep Story: Day 5 Bad Ending For a more detailed description of this ending, see Deep Story. Jumin's Route For more detailed descriptions of the endings obtainable via Jumin's route, see Jumin Han. Normal Ending Requirements: #Successfully reach Day 11 in Jumin's route. #The player must have less than 14 emails from guests with 'Confirmed' status. Bad Endings Bad Story Ending 1 Bad Story Ending 2 Bad Story Ending 3 Bad Relationship Ending 1 Bad Relationship Ending 2 Bad Relationship Ending 3 Good Ending Requirements: #Successfully reach Day 11 in Jumin's route. #The player must have 14 or more emails from guests with 'Confirmed' status. After Ending It is revealed that the player and Jumin has gotten married shortly after the events of the Good Ending. The RFA members discuss about the prospects about their relationship, before going to the airport to welcome them back from their honeymoon. As both are swamped by reporters, Jumin requests the player to 'put herself above everyone's eyes... and put him in second place' as he wishes for her to choose 'a selfish life where she puts herself above everything else. The ending concludes with Jumin answering the reporters about how he truly loves his wife. Requirements: #Obtain Jumin's Good Ending #Spend 20HG to unlock the After Ending. 707's Route For more detailed descriptions of the endings obtainable via 707's route, see 707. Normal Ending Requirements: #Successfully reach Day 11 in 707's route. #The player must have less than 14 emails from guests with 'Confirmed' status. Bad Endings Bad Story Ending 1 Bad Story Ending 2 Bad Story Ending 3 Bad Relationship Ending 1 Bad Relationship Ending 2 Bad Relationship Ending 3 Good Ending Requirements: #Successfully reach Day 11 in 707's route. #The player must have 14 or more emails from guests with 'Confirmed' status. After Ending See also: Secret Ending Requirements: #Obtain 707's Good Ending #Spend 20HG to unlock the After Ending. Category:Stories